the real story
by storygrl 21
Summary: the real story of me and my sister Isabella characters based off twilight. predominantly annabellas pov
1. Chapter 1 prologue

i own nothing

The diary

Of

Annabella swan

I am telling the people through this diary. My sister is a big fat liar although a lot of the story is true she conveniently leaves me out of the entire series and she did not have the perfect life it was far from that but let me get a few things straight

1. Me I am bellas twin sister she is not never has been and never will be an only child she has to put up with me for the rest of forever

2. Jake has never been in love with her EVER she is delusional about her love life because she thinks the whole world is in love with her

3. Emily young is not Sam uleys imprint I AM

4. We are Quileute but our father dose work in the forks police force

5. Jake is our cousin

6. She hates her truck (but she hides her hate because she doesn't want our father to know)

7. shes a shes a shop-a-holic

8. mom teaches piano and dance

9. Phil plays football not baseball

10. Rosalie has the power to see if two people are soul mates

11. She and Edward slept together on the first date and that's how she got preggers

12. dad was the alpha of the pack before Sam and he marked my mom

13. we dont have to be imprints to be marked. although, it helps.

14. Last but not least if an imprint is marked during sex (bitten) then they and their wolf will live forever the same age until the wolf dies. and yes we can still have kids if we are marked

As you can tell my sister will never rid of me well as long as my wolf man stays alive. Although I find it funny that she was so stupid to have a child in high school. Carlisle was so angry he forced them to get married oh and dad just about took Edwards head off but dad stopped phasing after that because he fell in love with sue Clearwater after harry died so now I have a step sister that hates my guts and a step brother who loves me to death. My Sammy and I are the happiest couple you will ever see. Let me tell you our true story.


	2. Chapter 2 the beginning

It all started our sophomore year in high school. We were living in phoenix with mom and phil. Mom had married Phil the previous year and Bella hated that she wasn't the center of mom's world anymore. I being the good daughter was pulling straight as, whereas Bella was a straight d student. She always said "I don't need a job or go to college as long as I have a rich husband." Ya shallow I know.

Anyway, Phil had just got a contract to play for the Miami dolphins (obviously do not own), but mom didn't want Bella to get worse so she called dad and they agreed to have her live in forks. I didn't what to be so far away from my friends so I asked mom if I could go to. She of course said yes, and that when they get settled and I find I don't like forks I could go and live with them.

That July I hugged mom and we left for forks. We arrived not long after and dad picked us up at the airport. And took us to our new home. Sue (while still married to harry) had come over with harry to meet us. She greeted me and Bella with a smile and cookie. As we walk in I noticed dad had added onto the house. "I added another bedroom so you each get one." "Thanks dad" as the days past dad thought it was best if we got to know more people then what was on the res. So, he signed us up for forks high school.

That September things changed drastically for both of us. It was the first day of school started like it did with mom. Bella hogged the bathroom. I got a cold shower. Dad was surprised in what outfit she came out in. she came out in a very deep plunging neck line red tank top and a very short black skirt and 6 in green heels. So of course she's not the goody two shoes she had lead you to believe. But Charlie let her go like that.

Dad gave us a ride to school Charlie wanted to see us off on our first day of junior year since he missed all the other first days. We walked into the office and got our schedules, as always I had mostly ap classes. Bella got normal classes. So we didn't see each other until lunch then home at lunch

at lunch I sat by myself while my sister sat with a girl named Lauren and Jessica, also three guys named mike, Tyler, and Eric. I noticed across the lunchroom was a table full of unnaturally beautiful people. Two couples and a single guy. Who was staring at my sister, and being the slut she was she started flirting with him. I watched as she swayed her hips, and flip her hair as she walked over to him she handed her a piece of paper no doubt with her cell number on it. I just shook my head ate my lunch, ate my lunch, and went to class

Later that day on our way home dad asked us how our day went and of wanting to be the center of attention Bella went first. "I met a bunch of nice people and a cute guy". "Damn it Bella I didn't have you come here to meet guys I brought you here so you could get a fresh start. And do better in school." "I get it dad but I have to have a little fun"

Dad sighed in frustration "so Anna how was your first day at school?" normal I ate alone made a friend named Angela she was in my ap history class" I say. "That's good you met a friend. And hey the elders are throwing a bonfire to welcome you guys back to the res." "That sounds great dad"


	3. Chapt 3 the bonfire pt1

_bella_/ annabella

Later that night around six I changed into a pair of worn dark jeans, and very over sized ASU sweatshirt with my black tennis shoes. I pulled my hood up and walked outside and as a family the chief, my uncle Billy's', house.

We walked around the house to the back yard. As the group came into view I saw the hottest guys I have ever seen. I suddenly felt ugly and insecure so I pulled on the strings of my sweater until only my eyes where the only thing you could see. I walked over and hugged Uncle Billy and Jake. Billy gave me a confused look but he let it go.

I looked around and found an open seat just as I was approaching the seat I tripped over my own two feet in front of one of the hot guys. "Are you ok" he said as she bent down to help me up. "I'm fine". I said as I got up I looked up into his eyes, and couldn't look away. "I'm Sam" i-i-i-I'm a-a-a-Anna" I say through the hood. He looks at me wide eyed as He stands up and offers me his seat, and walks toward my father.

I look around and see Bella across the pit texting on her phone. I walk over and look over her shoulder all her texts where about a date her and Edward were setting up. But then I saw a naked pic of him come up on her phone. I reach over her and yank the phone out of her hands.

I scream "what the hell's wrong with you. Are we going to have another scare ore are you forgetting the almost baby with that criminal." "_Relax ok it's just a date and I had to check the goods_." You shouldn't be checking any goods out Bella." "You shouldn't be checking any goods out Bella you are supposed to be here to start over with a new school not a new crop of boys" "_why can't I do both_?" Bella asked "because I know you can't so don't come to me when the shit hits the fan" I scream and throw her phone o the dirt and storm off toward the woods.


	4. Chapter 4 bonfire part 2

As I entered the wood t calm myself down I heard footsteps like someone fallowing me. "Hello, is anybody their?" I took a few more steps, and herd it again scarred out of my mind I weakly said "ok enough this is scarring me"

Sam came into view with his hands up. "Its ok it's only me". "God Sam you scared me don't do that next time you might give a girl a heart attack. What are you doing out here" he lowers his hands. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok I heard the shouting. ARE you ok?" "I'm fine thanks"

I don't really remember who was moving all I remembered is that we were moving closer to each other. Soon were face to chest. I could feel his warmth radiating from him. His muscular tanned body sent shivers down my spine. Oh, How I wanted to jump him right there but I had to tell myself no because I hardly know the man, and I would be no better than my sister. Although I know for a fact my panties were completely soaked.

"We s-should g-get back to the party" I mumbled "can't have a party without one of the guests of honor." He replied. We walked back into the back yard, and what did we find. My sister, lapping up all the attention like a dog. I ran over to my dad and told him I was going home. And when he asked me why I had to lie I couldn't tell him I can't stand attention. I told him that I had a big day and was tired. He offered to take me home, but I saw how much fun he was having, so I told him to stay that I would just walk myself home. That's then Sam offered to take me home. I said sure.

As we walked I stared at the ground fearing if I even glanced at him I would fall over. "So I was thinking would you like to go out on a date Friday?" I stopped walking. I was surprised by his question. Nobody had ever asked me out. So fare my love life consisted of a Nora Roberts novel (don't own) and my vibrator. He realized I was no longer behind him, and he turn around " so what do you say will you so out with me?" "s-sure why not" he smiled, and I just about creamed my pants.

As we came to my house he walked me to the door. We stood for what seemed like hours staring at each other. "Well I better get inside." Well good night Anna." He picked up my hand and gently kissed the back of it." See you at 8 o'clock. Good night" with that he turned and left to go back to the.

When I ended the house I closed the door and ran to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it. As I slid down to the floor sighing in happiness. What a perfect ending to the perfect day. I walked over to the bed where I sweetly dreamed of my sam.


	5. Chapter 5 the bathroom started it

The next morning I couldn't help but wake with a smile. Nobody has ever made me this happy before. But that feeling quickly dissolved as I walked over to the bath room to do my morning routine for school, only to find myself walking into a locked door. After the sense was knocked into me I tried to open the door. Only to find once again it was locked. "Bella are you in their?" I shouted "yes" she replied in her 'happy voice'. "Then get out of there I have to get ready two you know" she opened the door a crack "no you don't nobody even likes you. So why bother even trying you are going to stay a single mean homily girl for the rest of your life. " then she quickly shut it. We continued to fight for a solid hour and were almost late for class.

That day nothing big happened except Bella made a date with Edward the same night as mine, But after 2 more days of hearing us fight dad finally called the guys on the res that do construction and said to come over after five. At five that afternoon I hear a knock on the door. Bella being lazy pretends she didn't hear it ring. "God Bella get off your ass once in a while will ya." I screamed back as I took a batch of cookies out of the oven. I ran to the door and turned the knob opening the door. Revealing Sam's smiling face, which sent shivers of desire running down my spine.

"w-what are you doing here? It's not Friday yet." my knees becoming like Jell-O. _"Your dad called my company said he needed some work done."_ "You own wolf construction?" _"Yea and a lot of the guys work with me." _cool, so come on dad will be home in about ten minutes. Is there anything I can get you I made cookies yesterday and we have water, juice, milk" "_ya some milk and cookies would be nice" _" ok go ahead and sit in the living room and I will bring it right in"

I brought him his milk and cookies, and we talk while we waited for my dad. We talk mostly about our likes and dis likes. Ten minutes later my dad walks through the door. He and Sam talked in the living room while I went to get my dad a vitamin R (don't own). I listened in dad told Sam that we needed another bathroom because mw and bells keep fight over the one that we have. I bring dad his beer as they finish up, but I had one more thing for him to do for me two.

"Sam can you follow me. I want you do something for me too." _"__Sure"_ I lead him to my room. "I need you to have a mural done and have you put a bench seat in the bay window but I also want it for storage so I need the seat to flip up." _"__For you Anna anything. I can send jarred over, he's the artist at the company, so you guys can plan the mural" _"hold on because I have the picture for him" I handed Sam the picture of wolves in the forest and the wolf front and center was black. Sam smile which confused me. "Anyway I drew it from a dream and I want it on the wall opposite may bed" _"__sure we can get it done tomorrow while you're at school so it won't interfere with our date_._" _

I walked him to the door and said good night I couldn't wait for out date tomorrow. As I went to bed that night I kept thinking about that smile Sam had when he saw my art work. It was like he was happy about the wolves and not my work. I swore later I would find out why. I went to sleep dreaming of the black wolf again. It was so peaceful.


	6. Chapter 6 before the big date

Oh my god TGIF. I was so excited when I woke up because not only was Sam and the guys going to be here for breakfast so they can get an early start on the things we wanted done on the house, but Sam and I had a date today.

When I got out of bed I looked in the mirror in my room and saw how bad I looked. My brown hair half plastered to my head the other half was ratted so high you could have sworn I was from a country singer, and of course on today of all days I had a huge zit on my forehead. Why is it on the biggest days of your teenage life, a zit the size of Jupiter shows up? I had to do the one thing I hardly ever do, spend hours getting ready.

Fortunately on this day I woke up earlier then everybody else. I ran to the bathroom with my barely use make-up tot in tow. I hoped in the shower and lather rinsed and repeated by the time I got to my face I scrubbed as hard as I could with my cleanser to get rid of the zit, but all that did was make my face bright read and only mad the zit a little smaller. I got out of the shower and huffed in frustration.

I decided to try make up. I started with the Chap Stick to soften the lips then moved on from there. When I got done I realized you could still see some of the redness under the skin. Next thing to try was the hair.

The zit wa on the right side of my face so I parted it on the left so my hair would cover the red. That would have to do I had no idea what to do. I looked at the clock and saw what time it was and I panicked I had 20 minutes to find a cute outfit. I went to my closet and went through every piece of clothing I own and screamed.

The next thing I knew my dad ran in swinging a baseball bat. "When is he Hun where's the intruder?" "Dad stop theirs no one here" I replied "then why did you scream" he asked with a confused face "because I have nothing to wear" he looks around my room "you have plenty to wear" he picks up a shirt "why don't you where this" "dad none of these clothes make me look cute I'm going to go steal something from Bella"

I ran across the hall while she was in the shower and took a cute pink and black plaid skirt and a pink ruffled tank top. I also stole a pair of her pink heels. I rain back to my room and finished getting ready

When I finished I exited my room. As started to descend the stairs I heard voices coming from the kitchen. I stopped short to listen in on the conversation between my father and what sounded like Sam.

" Sam if you hurt or upset my little girl I will rip your legs off" "yes sir but Charlie you know I can't hurt her the imprint won't let me" "just saying so I heard she has you guys working on her what she got you doing" " just some simple modifications and a mural no big deal"

I was confused by the fact that he called somebody an imprint. What was an imprint? I cleared the thought from my head and walked into my room just as they started to talk sports. I smiled as I saw Sam instantly turn to look at me as I walked into the room. "So what have you guys talking about?"

Sam inspected me up and down. So did my dad but for separate reasons. "Anna what are you wearing?" my dad screams "I got it out of bellas closet why are you mad at me?" I said "Ill deal with your sister" dad said and he ran up the stairs to Bella, leaving me with Sam in the kitchen. "Sam about our date tonight is it something to get dressed up for or can I wear a pair of jeans" you can just wear jeans I'm taking you to dinner and a movie" "ok so I got to get going I have a test today and I want to get some studying in" "ok" he kissed me on the cheek as I got up. I ran to the stairs and caught dad coming down. With Bella right behind him. i grabbed her arm and my bag "come on I want to get to school so I can study for my ap history exam

I arrived at school and I notice that all the guys were looking at me and it was like that all day. When the final bell rang I ran for the car Bella was waiting. "Ok let's go the sooner we leave the sooner we can be with our men" with that Bella speed out of the parking lot in the car she 'borrowed' from dad. When we got home I ran to my room and I repeated what I did this morning throwing my clothes on the floor finagling settling on my tight skinny jeans and a purple tank that made me look like my boobs were bigger "omg I'm becoming a less slutty version of my sister" I thought to myself. Time seemed to fly as I did some minor touchups to my look. That's when I heard the bell rand and my heart stopped and I kept starring at my bedroom door. I took a deep breath


	7. an

im sorry for giving this authors note but i hav been fighting a terrible case of writters block ill try to up date soon


End file.
